<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I think about the thing I've done (I know it wasn't right) by Acin_Grayson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521699">I think about the thing I've done (I know it wasn't right)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acin_Grayson/pseuds/Acin_Grayson'>Acin_Grayson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Guns, Jason Todd-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acin_Grayson/pseuds/Acin_Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I took my pistol from my hip, and with a trembling hand...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I think about the thing I've done (I know it wasn't right)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mood, title and summary some from the song "They're Hanging Me Tonight" by Marty Robbins</p><p>Thank you again to Haz for the prompt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Talia never told him.</p><p> </p><p>She must have known, she <em> must have </em>. </p><p> </p><p>And yet, Jason returned to Gotham from abroad to find his father had replaced him. No warning, no hints.</p><p> </p><p>He’d just been running the rooftops, establishing a feel for the changed city, and spotted Batman’s massive shadow swooping across his path.</p><p> </p><p>This was fine, one couldn’t expect to hop Gotham’s rooftops without seeing the caped crusader.</p><p> </p><p>It was the flash of red and green that ran behind him that stopped Jason in his tracks.</p><p> </p><p>Cold, terrible heartbreak instantly had his heart, crawling its way through his chest and out into his limbs.</p><p> </p><p>Then rage had thawed him, clouding out all else.</p><p> </p><p>His guns were drawn and he was bolting, full tilt, at the man he called a father, the man he’d been so sure loved Jason enough not to <em> replace him </em>.</p><p> </p><p>What happened after that was a tragedy.</p><p> </p><p>It hadn’t felt like it, at the time. It had felt like justice, like vengeance. </p><p> </p><p>Robin fell. Not moments later the Bat had followed. Their deaths were not glorious, or beautiful. They were quick and furious. Bullets ripped through their armor, through their flesh.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Jason sits in the League of Assassins safehouse. Outside, the rain comes down gently.</p><p> </p><p>He is soaked to the bone, but he's numb from head to toe. His father had replaced him. His father is dead.</p><p> </p><p>Talia is on her way, coming when Jason calls only because it had to do with Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>He has no delusions about what is going to happen when she gets there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>